Feliz Miracumpleaños
by Ichigo Snape
Summary: Feliz Cumpleaños, Severus


—**¡Plaga, garras fuera!** —dijo Severus y se destransformó

Llegó a su habitación en casa de su tío Gabriel Agreste, hacía una hora que peleó contra un nuevo supervillano de Le Papillon al lado de su compañera y amor platónico, Ladybug. Eran las vacaciones de invierno y en dos días regresaría a Hogwarts; su kwami (una pequeña criatura mágica con la apariencia de un gato negro) salió de su anillo y voló hacía el mini refrigerador que tenía en la habitación completamente surtido de queso camembert.

—Me sorprende, y preocupa a la vez, que Le Papillon cree supervillanos más poderosos —comentó Plaga, sacando una caja de camembert del mini refrigerador

—Dímelo a mí —respondió Severus agotado y dejándose caer de cara a su cama

El kwami comió un pedazo de queso y voló hacia su portador, quien no se movía y respiraba tranquilamente, se había quedado dormido. Plaga dejó la caja del queso sobre el escritorio y vio un calendario, tenía encerrado en un círculo rojo el número nueve y abajo de este con letras del mismo color «MBD»; se sorprendió y miró a su portador, al día siguiente era su cumpleaños. Nunca le había dicho nada... Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía nada de él; solamente lo alimentaba, lo ayudaba a transformarse y le se desahogaba con él respecto a su amor por Ladybug y su ira hacia los Merodeadores. De ahí en fuera, no sabía nada más.

Por primera vez se le fue el apetito y dejó sin terminar una caja de camembert. Escuchó ruidos en la cama y vio a Severus acomodándose en una mejor postura para dormir. Se veía más inocente dormido, sin esa expresión de desprecio en su cara todo el día o esa sonrisa coqueta acompañada de un antifaz negro que cubría la mitad de su cara.

De pronto se escucharon pisadas acercándose al dormitorio, Plaga se ocultó bajo la almohada de Severus. La persona que llegó, solamente se asomó por la puerta y miró en dirección a la cama, viendo al adolescente dormido.

—¿Si está en su cuarto? —preguntó una voz masculina, Plaga la reconoció enseguida: Gabriel Agreste

—Sí, señor —respondió su asistente, Nathalie—. Esta dormido

—¿Dormido? Mh... Extraño, apenas está atardeciendo. En fin, tiene muchas cosas con que distraerse aquí, así que el cansancio debe ser más psicólogo que físico

—Puede ser, señor

—Déjalo dormir un poco más antes de la cena

—Sí señor —y ambos adultos se retiraron

El kwami salió de su escondite y vio a su portador removerse en sueños. Hablando de manera económica la vida de Severus mejoró muchísimo, pero en lo que se refiere al calor del hogar... Plaga pudo darse cuenta solo que eso siempre lo careció el chico. Antes de que el Slytherin regrese a Hogwarts, el pequeño gatito negro quería que él vuelta a clases con una sonrisa.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente descansado y relajado. Se desperezó y se levantó de la cama; vio a su escritorio y se sorprendió de ver que Plaga no estaba en la pequeña almohada que le hizo para dormir, fue hacia el mini refrigerador y se sorprendió más al ver que tampoco estaba ahí comiendo camembert como un pequeño barril sin fondo.

—¿Dónde está? —se preguntó en voz alta, cerrando la puerta del mini refrigerador—. Sabe que no puede salir de mi cuarto...

—¡Feliz Miracumpleaños, Severus!

El azabache volteó y vio a Plaga flotando en medio de la habitación con un cupcake en forma de caldero y una vela encendida. Severus sonrió y se acercó a su Kwami.

—Muchas gracias, Plaga —agradeció el chico, tomando el cupcake

—Pide un deseo, cumpleañero —dijo Plaga con una sonrisa

Severus sonrió por la ocurrencia de su kwami. Cerró los ojos y sopló la velita; se escuchó el ruido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose, Plaga se escondió rápidamente dentro de su pijama y Severus ocultó tras su espalda el cupcake.

—¿Severus? —era Nathalie

—Hola, buenos días

—Buenos días y Feliz Cumpleaños

—Gracias

—Veía a despertarte y saber si ya tenías todo listo para regresar a Hogwarts mañana

—Gracias. Y sí, ya esta todo listo

—Muy bien. Alistate y baja a desayunar

—Esta bien

Nathalie salió de su habitación. Severus suspiró aliviado a la vez que Plaga salía de la camisa de su pijama.

—¿Qué no sabe tocar? —preguntó ofendido Plaga

Severus solo se encogió de hombros y fue a alistarse. Quince minutos después, Severus bajó al comedor y no se sorprendió de ver que la mesa estaba puesta para uno. Suspiró resignado y se sentó a desayunar.

Terminó sus alimentos y salió del comedor de regreso a su habitación.

—Severus

El chico se detuvo al pie de las escaleras al escuchar su nombre, miró hacia arriba y vio a su tío con su típica expresión y porte serio.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?

Severus mentiría si decía que no le sorprendió la pregunta de su tío.

—No ¿por qué?

—Por nada. Si vas a salir, procura regresar a las cuatro en punto ¿entendido?

—Sí, tió

Gabriel Agreste hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y se fue. Severus lo vio irse, aun sorprendido por la actitud de su tío; le restó importancia y fue a su habitación, recogió a Plaga, se abrigo muy bien y salió de la casa a dar una vuelta, cumpleaños o no, no le gustaba estar encerrado.

Caminó sin rumbo por las calles perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que de pronto el grito de la muchedumbre lo hizo volver a la realidad. Miró por todos lados hasta que escuchó una explosión cerca de donde estaba. Corrió hacia un callejon oscuro y se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie en él antes de dejar salir a su kwami.

—Tal parece que ni en tu cumpleaños te dejan tranquilo —comentó Plaga

—Ya vez que a Le Papillon no le interesa este tipo de cosas —dijo Severus—. **¡Plaga, las garras! **—y se transformó en Chat Noir

Trepó los edificios y saltando de techo en techo con ayuda de su bastón.

—Salut, Chaton

Chat Noir volteó y sonrió coquetamente al ver a su acompañante.

—Buenos días, Mi lady

Ladybug saltaba a la par de su compañero usando su yoyo mágico.

—Tal parece que Le Papillon madrugo —comentó la heroína

—Eso parece —concordó el héroe

—Bueno, a trabajar

—Te sigo, Mi lady

Y los dos saltaron a la batalla.

—**¡Miraculous Ladybug!** —exclamó Ladybug arrojando el objeto que su Lucky Charm le había dado para la batalla, regresando todo a la normalidad

—¡Ganamos! —exclamaron ambos héroes, chocando los puños y los Miraculous de ambos sonaron.

—Ya me voy, gatito —anunció la catarina, tomando su yoyo

—¡Espera, Ladybug! —dijo Chat Noir, sujetándola del antebrazo con delicadeza—. Quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo. ¡Solo hablar, nada más! —aclaró enseguida al ver la expresión de su amada

Ladybug lo pensó unos segundos que a Chat Noir le parecieron una eternidad.

—Nos vemos en quince minutos en el Big Ben —dijo Ladybug, y sin esperar respuesta de su compañero se fue

Chat Noir sonrió y se fue del lugar.

**QUINCE MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

—¿Y bien...? ¿Por qué me citaste, gatito?

El héroe miró hacia el paisaje que les ofrecía el Big Ben; la verdad solamente había sido una excusa para estar más tiempo con ella, no quería sentirse solo en su cumpleaños.

—¿Realmente necesito dar alguna explicacion para pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermosa dama?

Ladybug rodó los ojos a la vez que sonreía ante el comentario de Chat Noir.

Los dos héroes estuvieron hablando toda la mañana. Disfrutaron del paisaje y de las campañas del Big Ben, cuando este dio tres campañas, Chat Noir se dio cuenta que eran las tres de la tarde, en una hora tenía que volver a casa y honestamente no tenía mucho animo de regresar.

A las tres y media ambos héroes se pusieron de pie y se fueron del lugar por caminos separados. Chat Noir se ocultó en un callejón a dos cuadras de su casa y se destransformó volviendo a ser Severus.

—Realmente no quieres regresar ¿verdad? —comentó Plaga, desde el bolsillo de la chamarra de su portador

—No, ¿para estar solo en casa y pasar "mi día especial" como un día más? Desearía poder quedarme todo el día con Ladybug

—Recuerda que debajo de la máscara es una civil como cualquiera, por lo que también tiene una vida social

—Lo sé

Llegaron a la Mansión Agreste, Plaga se ocultó en la chamarra otra vez antes de entrar. Severus camino directo hacia su habitación.

—Severus, espera

—¿Qué sucede, Nathalie?

—Tu tío quiere hablar contigo, esta en el salón

Severus suspiró y regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el salón. Abrió la puerta del salón, pero su tío no estaba solo...

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Severus!

El chico brincó del susto al ver a sus amigos: le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. El primero que lo abrazó fue Regulus, seguido por Lily y así poco a poco por los pocos, pero verdaderos, amigos que tenía no solamente de Slytherin sino de las otras tres casas también. Finalmente lo felicito Alex, quien estaba roja y nerviosa.

—Fe... Feliz cumpleaños, Severus

—Gracias, Alex

—Y si deberías agradecerle —intervino Lily

—¡Lily! ¡Callate! —pidió Alex, pero su prima no le hizo caso

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Severus

Alex iba a taparle la boca a Lily, pero la pelirroja la esquivo y se acercó a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

—Porque ella fue quien convenció a tu tío de hacerte una fiesta

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido Severus

—¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! —reclamó Alex a Lily

—El cumpleañero tiene derecho a saber

—¡Estas loca!

—Alex —la castaña miró a Severus y se puso roja a más no poder al verse rodeada por los brazos del chico de sus sueños. Severus la estaba abrazando—. Muchas gracias

—De... De nada, Sev

El chico rompió el abrazó y le sonrió a la latina.

Aunque Severus no era de fiestas, se la paso muy bien con sus amigos; incluso se sorprendió de ver que su tío, Nathalie y su guardaespaldas "Gorila" se estaban divirtiendo también.

Se alejó del alboroto llegando a la mesa de regalos, vio los presentes que sus amigos y familia le dejaron, pero hubo uno en particular que le llamó mucho la atención: uno envuelto en papel rojo con motas negras y un liston negro. Miró sobre su hombro asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca y tomó ese regalo; vio que tenía una tarjeta adjunta, la leyó y se sonrojó al ver que la firma era una catarina. ¿podría ser...? Guardó el regalo entre su ropa y volvió a la fiesta.

A las 10 de la noche la fiesta terminó, abrazó a tu tío agradeciéndole su aprobación por la fiesta y fue casi corriendo a su habitación. Vio que ya habían subido sus regalos a su habitación, pero el que escondió en su ropa era el único que le importaba. Se sentó en su cama y sacó el regalo moteado; pasó sus manos sobre este pensando que tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas, así que solamente había un modo de averiguarlo.

Rompió la envoltura del regalo y vio que era una caja negra mediana. Abrió este y vio una bufanda tejida a mano roja oscura y con dos eses entrelazadas de color negro; sacó la prenda y vio que dentro de esta habia una tarjeta de felicitación, la tomó y vio que tenía una pequeña nota:

_**Feliz Miracumpleaños. Sonríe a la vida, recuerda que tienes personas que te aman.**_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ladybug**_

Severus tomó la bufanda y se la puso. Miró la tarjeta y la acercó a su pecho.

—Muchas gracias, bugaboo


End file.
